1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to sealing systems for use with panels, such as a door or a window, within a frame and, more specifically, to a sealing system for providing an improved seal between meeting stiles of adjacent panels and between a panel and frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain types of panels, such as doors and windows, are positioned within openings of a wall and/or other structures using a frame. These panels may also open and close by sliding back and forth within the frame. An issue associated with these types of panels is the integrity of the seals between the panels and the frame and between adjacent meeting stiles of a pair of panels. In many instances, these seals are an insufficient barrier in preventing the transfer from one side of the panel to the other side of the panel of such environmental elements as noise, weather, water, and insects.
Examples of conventional connections between the meeting stiles of a pair of panels and between a frame and a panel are respectively illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. In FIG. 1A, a first panel 10A and a second panel 11B each include a bottom rail 25 and a glass panel 32. Also, the first panel 10A includes a first meeting stile 20A that engages a second meeting stile 20B of the second panel 10B at interlocking extensions 22A, 22B of the first and second meeting stile 20A, 20B. Each extension 22A, 22B may respectively include brush seals 24A, 24B that engage a portion of the other extension 22A, 22B. These seals 24A, 24B, however, are not always capable of preventing elements, such as noise, weather, water, and insects, from breaching the seals. Moreover, if the panels 10A, 10B are slightly misaligned, one or both of the seals 24A, 24B may not properly engage the opposing interlocking extension 22A, 22B.
FIG. 1B illustrates the connection between a sill 38 of a frame 41 and a bottom rail 25 of a pair of panels 10A, 10B. Each bottom rail 25 includes a roller assembly 30 having a wheel 37 that is attached to the bottom rail 25 with an axle 40. The panels 10A, 10B slide relative to the frame 41 using the wheels 37 along a track 39 attached to the sill 38. However, gaps exists between the rollers 70 and the bottom rail 25 and between the wheels 37 and the track 39 since the wheels 37 only engage the track 39 at certain positions. As a result of these gaps, an effective seal is not provided between the frame 41 and the panels 10A, 10B.
Attempts have been made to address these issues by using various types of weather stripping between the panels and frame. For example, the weather stripping may be strip of felt, foam, or a pile of flexible synthetic material. In many instances, however, this weather stripping fails to act as a sufficient seal between the panels and frame. There is, therefore, a need for a sealing system that can be employed between a frame and panel or between adjacent panels that prevents the transfer from one side of the panel to the other side of the panel such environmental effects as noise, weather, water, heat/cold, and insects
Another issue prevalent associated with the seals between a frame and panel or between adjacent panels is that these seals can become disjoined. Either intentionally or unintentionally, the alignment between the frame and panel or between adjacent panels may be disturbed which can degrade the quality of the seal, since, in many instances, the integrity of the seal relies upon these members having certain positional relationships relative to one another. There is, therefore, also a need for a sealing system that maintains the positional relationships between the frame and panel or between adjacent panels.